


Sir Samuel

by Icarus_Flying_Not_Falling



Series: Sir Samuel [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, IDK I JUST WROTE THIS, M/M, Protective Arthur, Protective Knights, assorted other knights, those are the main folk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_Flying_Not_Falling/pseuds/Icarus_Flying_Not_Falling
Summary: Merlin falls for a knight. However, it turns out that the knight isn't as kind as first thought. Arthur and the gang try and figure out why Merlin is looking so sad and so tired, while Merlin tries to keep bruises hidden, and slowly gives in to the doubt that his lover is putting in his mind.I'm not sure if Merlin and Arthur will end up together, because Merlin needs time to recover and be independent. So it may just be friendships. The rest of the plot to Merlin isn't really necessary knowledge for you to have, because I definitely am not following canon.If people like this, I will do another one in which the whole mess begins to be fixed. I thought I'd leave this fic as is, and continue the healing process in another one.Please leave comments, tell me your opinion. I felt a lot of pressure writing the downward spiral of the relationship in a way that didn't seem unrealistic. I hope I succeeded.





	Sir Samuel

“For God’s sake Merlin, don’t you know how to be on time?”

Arthur’s shout did nothing to dampen Merlin’s mood. He had just run into Sir Samuel, and he was in high spirits. 

Merlin had been pelting down the hall to Arthur’s chambers when he had tripped and shut his eyes hopelessly as he awaited the inevitable fall. Instead of the hard concrete, a rough, calloused hand had caught around Merlin’s waist, and Merlin opened his eyes to find himself pushed against a highly amused Sir Samuel. The manservant had blushed deeply and extricated himself from the man’s arms and continued to race to the King’s chambers, calling a thank you out behind him. Before he had entered Arthur’s rooms, he had looked back and saw Sir Samuel throw him a casual wink and a grin.

“You’re looking a bit too bloody happy today.” 

Merlin just shrugged. He could hardly deny that the run-in had left him feeling happy. Then again, he could hardly tell Arthur that the reason he was so happy was because the cute knight he had a crush on had stopped him from falling over. Some things ought to be left unsaid. Either way, Arthur was content to let it drop. Next thing, Merlin zoned out as Arthur delegated him menial tasks to carry out all day.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stables were quiet in the evening, and Merlin secretly loved them. The smell of the horses was comforting, and the lull in noise was a relief for Merlin after a busy day. He was lying in a corner of the stables, dozing peacefully, when he heard an amused voice above him.

“Not slacking off, are you Merlin?”

Merlin’s eyes flew open and he stumbled to his feet, flushing and babbling in reply to Sir Samuel’s question. 

“No, of course not – I would never, you know I’m-“

Samuel just chuckled and waved away Merlin’s panic.

“It’s fine Merlin, really. I’m here to relax too. It’s so nice here at this time of night.”

He settled himself into the hay and patted the spot next to him for Merlin to sit in. Merlin obeyed his instruction. The two sat in silence for several minutes, just breathing in the night air, before Sir Samuel broke the silence.

“You know Merlin, I’m…well to be quite plain speaking with you, you have taken my attention. And my affections. I was wondering if you were interested in me courting you?”

The words were deliberate and spoken slowly, giving Merlin time to listen to them and think them through. For his part, Merlin blushed scarlet and nodded.

“That would, that would be lovely, I would love that!”

Sir Samuel and Merlin smiled shyly at each other and slowly reached out until their hands interlocked loosely on the hay of the ground. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Sir Samuel is quite a great knight, isn’t he, sire? Very skilled. Very smart. I admire your ability to choose such excellent knights.”

Arthur looked closely at Merlin. The boy rarely showed interest in knights beyond those of the round table, and the sudden mentions of Sir Samuel were very out-of-the-blue. He personally didn’t see why the knight had gained Merlin’s sudden interest. He was alright with a sword, but easily floored by Gwaine. And Arthur supposed he was moderately smart, but outwitted by Leon on multiple occasions. He seemed no more or less special than most knights of Camelot. 

He focused back in on what Merlin was saying, only to hear a comment about how Samuel’s brown hair suited the red cape nicely. After that, he found it easy to zone back out. His idiot manservant acted as if he were a girl with her first crush. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon watched the scene before him with a small smile on his face. Merlin and Sir Samuel, one of the newer knights, were sitting to the side of a field just to the side of the track Leon and Gwaine were patrolling. Samuel had said something, to which Merlin had thrown his head back and laughed loudly. That was a laugh the knights hadn’t heard in a while. It had been six months since Merlin had revealed his magic to the round table, and since then it had become clearer to them when Merlin was simply pretending to be happy. Leon was worried when he realised how often that happened. But looking at the scene before him, where Samuel dived at Merlin and slung him over his shoulder, spinning him around and grinning, Leon was appreciative that Merlin had found someone to make him happy. 

He and the rest of the knights of the round table had discovered the relationship between the two men three months ago, and if Leon had to guess when they had begun courting, he’d place it as five months ago. Idly, he wondered if Samuel knew Merlin had magic. He hoped he knew. The last thing Merlin needed was heartbreak. Not after all he’d done for Camelot to make Arthur king and redeem Morgana. All that was left was for Arthur to find out about it. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin felt as if he were on a high. He and Arthur had just returned from a hunt together, where they’d laughed and mocked each other for three days straight in the woods of Camelot. Now the three days were up, and he was jogging to Samuel’s rooms to greet him, who had also just returned from patrol duty. 

He swung open the door to Samuel’s chambers and felt his grin fade as he took in the frustrated set of Samuels face.

“Merlin, I just don’t understand why you couldn’t polish my armour.”

The disappointment leaking through Samuel’s voice felt like it was ripping Merlin’s heart clean in half. 

“I’m so sorry Samuel, I just got caught up finishing all of my chores for Arthur. I can do your armour now though!” 

Merlin took a step toward the pile lying on the floor of Samuel’s chamber. Samuel waved him off, the look of frustration still plastered on his face. 

“Look, never mind. I’ll forgive you for it. Just be a little bit more considerate of me next time. I have a heavy work load as a knight, you know that. Just…just come over here and hug me.”

Merlin hesitated, the guilt still ripping through him.

“Unless of course, you don’t wish to embrace me? Very well, be on your way.”

This caused Merlin to spring into action and bound across the room, wrapping his arms around Samuel. Samuel chuckled a small, satisfied laugh, and returned the embrace. 

“I’m sorry Sam. I won’t forget your armour again.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Merlin, why do you read those books? You know the people that wrote them were just making half of that stuff up! It’s a waste of time you could be using with me.”

Merlin looked up from one of Gaius’s large medical books. 

“Sorry Samuel, I just think it’s interesting stuff!”

Samuel snorted and pointed at the spine of the book.

“Right, interesting. Did you know that the author of this was executed for sorcery during the Great Purge? If he’s so interesting to you in regards to medicine, it can’t be long until he interests you in other such matters he practiced. And that wouldn’t be good for you, Merlin. You’d die!”

Merlin hung his head and slowly shut the book, getting up and crossing the room. He allowed Samuel to fold him into his arms.

“You know I just worry about you Merlin.”

Merlin sighed. He knew this. He knew Samuel had his best interests at heart. He just needed to stop moping and realise it. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur frowned. Over the past four months he had noticed a distinct rise in the happiness of his dear manservant. He knew life had been hard on him, mostly because of all the time he spent saving Arthur, but the King thought that recently that had been somewhat resolved. Whatever it was that was happening had made Merlin grin widely from ear to ear, laugh sincerely at jokes told, and wholeheartedly throw himself into the activity of mocking Arthur.

So now Arthur was surprised that the frown was back on Merlin’s face. When he thought no one was watching, his eyes grew hazy with unshed tears and guilt, and the servant was more quiet than Arthur could remember him ever being. 

“Merlin?”

The man polishing his helmet in front of the fire turned. 

“Yes, Arthur?”

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong? Don’t try to deny it, you’re a bloody awful liar.”

Merlin sighed, and Arthur was caught off guard by how sad his eyes looked.

“It’s nothing.”

“But –“

“I said it’s NOTHING, sire. Now if that will be all, I would like to rest.”

Arthur nodded reluctantly at the suddenly furious man now standing before him. He wasn’t about to give up, but it was clear he would get nothing from Merlin that night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ow! What the fuck, look out for where you’re going!”

Merlin tried to catch himself as he fell, but ended up hitting the corner of a chair with his ribs and groaned. He knew that would bruise painfully. Ignoring his own pain, he looked up frantically at Sir Samuel, who held his side with one hand, looking annoyed. 

“Sam! Are you okay?”

“Yes, I am okay Merlin. No thanks to you for that. Why on earth did you decide to hit me? What did I do wrong to you, Merlin?”

Merlin protested weakly.

“No! I didn’t mean to elbow you, I tripped! I promise you, I’d never deliberately hurt you! I am so, so sorry that I hurt you, but I really didn’t mean it!”

“I’m not sure Merlin. I’m just…look this has really just upset me. I need to go to training, hopefully I won’t end up bruised. I just…most men in Camelot would leave if their lover hit them. It’s not the correct thing to do. But…I like to think I’m a nice guy. So I won’t leave you. I just need time to forgive you.”

Merlin felt like weights were tied to his feet, pushing him underwater as he watched Samuel walk away, straight-backed and, for all the world, uninjured. With the wretched feeling of guilt sinking low in his gut as he realised he had done something truly monstrous, Merlin straightened as best as he could with hi bruised ribs and walked back to his chambers. He thought about collecting bruise balm from Gaius but decided against it. He had hurt Sam. He was disgusting for hurting his own lover. Merlin deserved the pain.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“That hairstyle honestly makes you look like a girl, Merlin. If I wanted to court a girl, don’t you think I would’ve gone with one instead of you?”

Merlin fiddled with his hair that fell just below his ears. He had been trying to grow it out for the winter, hoping Sam would think it was cute. Gwen and Morgana had called it cute. Even the other knights, Leon and the rest of the round table, had complimented him on his hair style. But now he rubbed at the growing locks self-consciously. Samuel was a lot more aware about fashion and style than merlin, and he knew his friends had probably been lying for his sake when they said it looked nice. Merlin forced a smile on his face.

“Sorry Sam, thought I’d try something new. I’ll cut it off tonight.”

Merlin leaned over to kiss Samuel, only for Samuel to wrinkle his nose in disgust. 

“No, I can’t focus on kissing you. The hair is just awful. Stop being such a girl, Merlin!”

Dejected, Merlin scuttled from the room and raced to his own chambers to trim his hair.

The next day he had knocked on Sam’s door, smiling proudly. The door opened, then immediately slammed shut. 

“God Merlin, what the fuck did you do to your hair? Why is it so short?”

Merlin could admit it was slightly shorter than usual, but he thought he rather suited it.

“I…cut it, Sam. Like I said I would.”

Merlin jumped when he heard a fist slam on the door separating the two of them.

“You idiot. Now we really look like a couple of queers. Also, it looks ridiculous on you. Your ears stand out, it looks embarrassing. I can’t be seen with you with hair like that! Get away from here until your hair is normal!”

Merlin’s heart shrank. He just had to ruin everything. He was such an idiot. He was such an ugly, embarrassing idiot. He’d be surprised if anyone would be seen with him in public with his hair like this. He was disgusting. He was glad Sam was good enough of a man to put up with him. Sam really deserved so much better.

“Sorry Sam.”

Merlin mumbled and bolted to his room, feeling on the edge of tears. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Leon, Arthur and the other knights of the round table were growing increasingly concerned by Merlin’s behaviour. It was clear to all that the boy was unhealthy. His eyes had deep shadows cast underneath them, and he was thin as a rake. They weren’t to know that this was because Sir Samuel had given him so many extra chores in the name of ‘love’ that Merlin had to stay up until almost dawn to complete them. They weren’t to know that he had lost so much weight because Sir Samuel had told him he was looking disgustingly overweight. They weren’t to know that Merlin, when not being tormented by his lover, was tormenting himself. That he was sure they didn’t care about him, because Sam said so. That Merlin shouldn’t be sad about Sam hitting him, because it was just Sam correcting bad behaviour. That Merlin was lucky Sam wanted to court him, because he was untalented and unattractive, and Sam was the only person who’d like him. 

The men were sitting around the round table, brainstorming strategies of how to deal with the Merlin situation when a thought struck Leon.

“Sire, we should ask for the council of Sir Samuel.”

Various other members of the round table nodded and mumbled their agreement. Arthur, however, looked perplexed. 

“Why, Sir Leon, would Sir Samuel know Merlin better than his dearest friends?”

Leon sighed deeply. This was going to be interesting.

“Because sire, it would appear your manservant and Sir Samuel are in a…mountain of affection for one another. And have been courting for several months.”

 

All in all, Arthur took the news a lot better than Leon had expected, and had immediately ordered for the presence of Sir Samuel. When questioned however, Samuel was less than helpful.

“My Lord, I have seen nothing wrong with Merlin, aside from perhaps being more stressed than usual. Perhaps, if I may speak so boldly, his chores are getting the better of him?”

Arthur pondered this and nodded. 

“Very well. Tell Merlin he is welcome to the rest of the week off to recover his strength. I shall then revise his chores with him afterwards.”

When the meeting of the knights was concluded, Sir Samuel had swept toward his chambers, a smirk on his face. Arthur, pained as he was to admit it, found himself doubting one of his knights, and slipped after him. When the door to his chambers had shut, Arthur pressed his ear to it, straining to listen to the conversation inside.

“Merlin! Get over here, you idiot!”

Arthur growled. He didn’t care how light-hearted the comment might have been. Only he could call Merlin an idiot. 

“I have news from the King. He no longer requires your service for the rest of the week. You are dismissed until Monday.”

“But why, Sam? What did I do?”

Arthur’s heart clenched at how distraught Merlin sounded at hearing the lie.

“I was just summoned to a round table meeting regarding you, Merlin. Arthur is no longer willing to put up with your useless presence, and the knights are pretty happy at the idea of being free of your company for a week. Like I told you, Merlin. They don’t love you. No one loves you. No one but me. And you’re lucky that I do, aren’t you? And how many times do I have to say it? Call me Sir Samuel. I am not ‘Sam’ you incompetent bastard!”

A meek reply met this.

“Yes, Sir Samuel. I am so sorry, Sir Samuel.” 

“Perfect. Now bring me my wine, bastard.”

A clatter came from the room, and Arthur suspected Merlin had spilt the wine. The sound of flesh hitting flesh, and Merlin’s gasp of pain assaulted his ears. 

The man who Leon and his knights swore had been in a loving relationship with Merlin for the past nine months was abusing him. He was tricking him into feeling worthless. He was hitting him, and calling him the one name Arthur knew Merlin hated most; bastard. The man was an abuser of the level Arthur had never seen within his court, and he knew he would need the help of his trusted knights to save his dearest friend from the abuse he was suffering at the hands of the man he loved. As he heard Merlin scurry towards the door, Arthur withdraw, and rushed back to the council room, calling for his round table to be assembled once more.


End file.
